pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style)
Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Ura Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) - Love-a-Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:Lemmy Koopa and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG